The present invention generally relates to question identification, and more specifically, to open ended question identification for investigations.
For most investigations, an analysis of the available data can be a time consuming process of searching through individual pieces of text, videos, and images and evaluating, and transforming this available data into an organized framework to aid in furthering the investigation. With such a large range of data types and available information with today's information technologies, finding relevant information in an evolving investigation can be challenging. Usually, an investigator will require tools to efficiently find scattered but related information. For example, eye witness statements may be related to a user's cell phone video recording footage. This becomes more of an issue when an investigator might not initially know what to look for in an investigation.